DLN
by yukinaaa
Summary: I knew it from the beginning. So I'm not sad. Little by little, little by little. It's as counting numbers. Minyoon. BL. [A remake story]


**D.L.N.**

 **.**

.

 **Minyoon**

 **.**

 **Boys Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: This is a remake story and I've got the author's permission (outcaaast) to remake her story and turned it into Minyoon. The original was Hunkai under the same title (in case you wanna read the original) ; )**

 **Definitely not a plagiarism none whatsoever *winks***

 **Oh, dan anggap aja Jimin dan Yoongi sebaya ya~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading~**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _I knew it from the beginning. So I'm not sad._**

 ** _Little by little, little by little. It's as counting numbers._**

Aku mengusap rambutku pelan, berusaha merapikannya dari angin yang sedari tadi bertiup lumayan kencang. Tetapi seperti biasanya, rambutku sedikit bandel dan hanya akan terjatuh kembali hingga menutupi mataku. _Mungkin aku harus memotongnya sedikit lebih pendek lagi_ , pikirku sambil menyapunya ke belakang sekali lagi. Jalanan itu sepi dan berangin. Aku berdiri di trotoar dan sebenarnya tak tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan disana.

Mungkin saja aku sedang menunggu seseorang menjemputku. Atau mungkin aku hanya berdiri disana tanpa alasan. Atau mungkin aku hanya ingin berdiri disana mengagumi jalanan luas yang sepi itu dan langit penuh warna yang terlihat begitu indah hari itu. Aku tidak tahu yang mana satu alasannya.

Langitnya terlihat sangat biru dan awan-awan putih itu bergerak menyebar seperti permen kapas. Tersapu lembut oleh angin yang berhembus. Dan permen kapas kedengarannya sangat enak saat itu. Aku sangat menyukai makanan manis, istilahnya _sweet tooth_. Itu membuatku selalu mengidam makanan manis setiap saat. Marshmallow, permen, es krim, dan tentu saja cokelat. Siapa yang tidak suka cokelat, _kan_?

Aku mendongak menatap langit. Matahari bersinar dengan terang, membawa radiasi cahaya dan memandikanku dengan kehangatannya. Rasanya begitu nyaman untuk akhirnya dapat merasakan cahaya matahari setelah berminggu-minggu dia bersembunyi. Tetapi aku tahu ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Musim panas sudah lama berlalu dan ini sudah mendekati akhir musim gugur. Cuaca terasa sejuk walaupun aku berdiri dibawah sinar matahari.

Aku mulai berjalan di trotoar itu, mengambil beberapa langkah kecil sambil menikmati udara. Menginjak daun-daun mati berwarna cokelat dan oranye yang sudah berguguran dalam setiap langkahku. Suara daun yang remuk terinjak itu memenuhi pendengaranku dan sepertinya tidak ada bunyi yang lebih bagus daripada ini.

Aku tersenyum kepada seorang wanita tua yang berjalan dengan tongkatnya. Dia balas tersenyum dan membuatku senang. Senyum merupakan obat dari segala mood yang buruk, kan?

Aku ingin menikmati momen ini untuk sementara, mengingat mungkin saja aku tidak bisa merasakan ini semua nantinya. Musim gugur merupakan musim yang bagus, walaupun semuanya menjadi terlihat oranye dan cokelat.

.

Itu musim gugur...dan aku masih menghitung.

.

.

 ** _The colors of dying plants get blurred. I don't find out the end of a season._**

Itu merupakan musim dingin dimana semua warna didominasi oleh warna putih. Kecuali syal berwarna merah yang kukenakan hari itu dan warna cokelat dari ayunan berkarat yang sedang kududuki. Taman itu begitu sunyi senyap kecuali bunyi besi dari ayunan ketika kugerakkan ke depan dan ke belakang. Tentu saja, tidak seorangpun yang mau keluar di cuaca seperti itu. Aku dapat merasakan dinginnya besi pada pegangan ayunan itu, sedikit bersyukur aku mengenakan mantel tebal, sarung tangan dan sepatu _boots_. Satu-satunya hal yang kulupa adalah memakai topi yang hangat. Dapat kurasakan telingaku mendingin dan aku yakin itu sudah sangat memerah.

Bagaimanapun juga, semua itu tidak dapat membuatku berdiri dan pulang ke rumah ke kamarku yang hangat dan nyaman. Entah kenapa aku ingin merasakan dinginnya cuaca itu dan menyaksikan salju pertama turun. Kudengar di berita seharusnya akan turun hari ini. Aku sudah menunggu selama tiga jam disini, asal kau mau tahu. Bodoh memang, aku tahu. Untung saja tidak ada angin badai.

"Kau membeku"

Aku mendongak ketika mendengar suara yang rasanya sedikit familiar itu. Sedikit terkejut mendapati namja berkulit sedikit gelap dengan _beanie_ berwarna merah. Dia berdiri sekitar lima meter di hadapanku dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku.

Park Jimin.

Aku mengingat namja ini ada di beberapa kelas yang kuambil saat di sekolah menengah atas dulu. Aku lulus empat tahun yang lalu sehingga ini sedikit mengejutkan melihatnya lagi sejak upacara kelulusan. Dia bertambah tampan, tentu saja. Tetapi aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Kami pernah berbicara, tentu saja, tetapi hanya ketika butuh saja.

Aku dikenal sebagai sosok penyendiri, bukan sesuatu hal yang kubanggakan, dan dia bisa dikatakan sebagai _a social butterfly_. Dia memiliki banyak teman sementara aku tidak punya satupun. Aku tidak di _bully_ atau apapun. Aku yang memilih untuk menyendiri karena aku tahu itu tidak akan terlalu sulit untuk berpisah saat kelulusan nanti. Kau tahu, aku sudah pasti tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menangis jika aku punya teman dan harus berpisah setelah lulus. Jadi kupikir lebih baik untuk tidak punya teman sama sekali.

Alasan yang bodoh.

Dia sedikit berubah. Semakin tampan dan sedikit bertambah tinggi. Suaranya juga rendah dan sedikit _husky_ tetapi tetap terdengar lembut seperti yang kuingat. Dan rambutnya...berwarna cokelat lembut. Sangat berbeda sekali dengan saat di sekolah menengah atas dulu ketika rambutnya selalu berganti warna. Dia terus mengganti warna rambutnya, mulai dari blonde, merah terang, bahkan oranye. Aku harus mengakui bahwa rambut cokelatnya kali ini jauh lebih baik daripada warna lain yang pernah dia punya dulu.

Dia berjalan mendekat, ke arah ayunan di sampingku dan duduk disana. Aku hanya terdiam di tempatku. Bahkan ayunanku juga berhenti.

"Lama tidak bertemu" katanya.

Aku bergumam dan mengangguk sedikit, tidak pasti ingin menjawab apa. Aku tidak terlalu terbiasa berbicara kepada orang lain. Bahkan aku jarang berbicara di rumah.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Aku mulai mengayun ayunan itu dengan pelan. "Baik. Kau?"

"Aku juga baik"

Hening sesaat.

"Apa kau masih mengingatku?"

Aku mengerutkan keningku dan berpaling untuk menatapnya. Dia juga menatapku dengan tatapan yang lembut.

"Tentu saja. Kau?"

Dia terkekeh pelan. "Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan menyapamu jika aku tidak mengingatmu"

Dapat kurasakan kehangatan yang menjalar ke pipiku. Dengan cepat kualihkan pandanganku ke tanah di hadapanku. Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa aku merona hanya dari perkataannya?

"O-oh"

Dia mengayun ayunannya. Aku penasaran apa yang dilakukannya disini. Terakhir kudengar dia kuliah di luar negeri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Bermain ayunan, kau tidak lihat?"

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku. "Maksudku, bukannya kau sekolah di luar?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Aku mengedikkan kedua bahuku pelan. "Hanya mendengar di sana sini"

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan kuliahku. Aku sedang mencari kerja disini"

"Apa jurusanmu?

" _Economic Business and Management_ "

" _Businessman huh_ , kau berencana mengambil alih perusahaan ayahmu?"

Ya, aku juga tahu bahwa dia merupakan pewaris dari Park Corp. Sejujurnya, bagaimana aku bisa tahu lumayan banyak tentangnya?

Dia terkekeh lagi dan menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"Entahlah, mungkin, tetapi tidak sekarang. Aku tidak mau berada di bawah nama ayahku. Tetapi aku memasukkan lamaran kerja disana"

"Sebagai apa?"

" _Intern_ atau karyawan magang. Aku ingin mulai dari bawah. Bukannya sok arogan juga, entahlah."

Aku mengangguk pelan. _What a humble man._

"Dan bagaimana denganmu?"

" _Same old same old_. Tidak ada yang berubah. Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya berusaha menjalani hidup, kurasa."

"Tidak kerja atau melanjutkan studi?"

"Tidak"

"Kenapa?"

 _Yeah kenapa?_

Aku menanyakan hal itu pada diriku sendiri setiap saat. Walaupun dengan alasan yang berbeda dengannya.

"Well, siapa yang tahu. Mungkin saja aku akan mati besok dan menyesal aku tidak menjalani hidupku dengan baik"

"Kau tidak akan mati besok"

"Yah siapa yang tahu kan"

Dia bergumam pelan kedengaran tidak setuju. Tetapi aku tidak peduli.

Kami mengayunkan ayunan itu pelan. Suara besi yang berkarat menciptakan bunyi berderit yang berisik dibawah cuaca yang dingin. Aku menarik nafas melalui hidungku, terasa sedikit berair akibat dinginnya udara.

Sesuatu yang kecil dan berwarna putih jatuh di depan mataku, tepat di puncak hidungku. Aku mendongak menatap langit.

"Salju"

Kataku dengan senang. Dia ikut mendongak dan mengangguk.

Aku melepaskan satu sarung tangan dan menengadahkan tanganku untuk menangkap salju itu. Dingin...dan menggelitik. Salju itu langsung meleleh diatas suhu tanganku. Aku tersenyum secara tidak sadar. _Akhirnya..._

"Kau terlihat lebih indah ketika tersenyum seperti itu"

Aku menoleh memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau jarang tersenyum, seperti yang kuingat saat sekolah dulu" katanya lagi.

Aku tidak setuju. Aku selalu tersenyum, pikirku menyangkal. "Dan kau selalu tersenyum" ejekku.

"Tentu saja. Apa tujuan untuk tidak tersenyum?"

"Ada banyak alasan untuk tidak tersenyum. Tetapi pembelaanku, aku selalu tersenyum"

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu tersenyum?"

"Karena tak ada alasan bagiku untuk tersenyum, terutama di sekolah"

"Yah, karena kau si penyendiri"

"Dan kau si kupu-kupu sosial"

Dia terkekeh, "aku tidak"

"Ya, kau begitu. Kau selalu punya orang-orang mengelilingimu"

"Tetapi aku tidak meminta mereka begitu"

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku dengan jenaka. "Ya ya~"

"Hei, itu kebenarannya"

Dia mengeluh karena aku tidak mempercayainya. Dia terlihat sangat _cute_. Aku terkekeh, "aku percaya padamu."

"Ya, memang seharusnya begitu"

Kami tertawa pelan. Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tertawa. Mungkin karena tertawanya itu menular.

Sapuan angin dingin tiba-tiba datang dan membuatku menggigil. Aku tidak pernah tahan dengan udara dingin. Tetapi aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa keluar ke taman ini. Bukan tujuanku untuk keluar dan mendapatkan flu. Tetapi salju yang turun itu sepadan dengan waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk menunggu.

Aku mengeratkan syal itu ke leherku untuk mendapatkan kehangatan lebih. Temperaturnya turun dengan drastis sejak salju turun, dan itu turun dengan lumayan lebat. Ujung sepatuku sudah berwarna putih tertutup salju.

"Kau terlihat imut tenggelam didalam syal tebal dan mantel kebesaran itu"

Aku memelototinya. "Aku tidak imut"

"Menggemaskan kalau begitu"

"Tidak. Tidak sedikitpun"

Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aku tidak dapat menahan diriku untuk tidak menganggapnya imut karena dia terlihat sangat imut saat mengerucutkan bibirnya begitu. _Manly cute_. Dia _manly_ , tetapi juga _cute_. _Gosh_ , aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sedang kubicarakan ini.

"Tetap _cute_ menurutku" katanya final.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku lagi, "terserahlah."

Dia tertawa pelan dan kemudian berdiri. Aku mengikuti pergerakannya dengan mataku. Dia mengibas celananya untuk membersihkan salju, kemudian membenarkan letak _beanie_ nya. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai ketemu lagi?" Dia menatapku dengan senyum yang terlukis di wajahnya.

"Ne" anggukku pelan.

"Jangan terlalu lama diluar, ini semakin dingin"

Aku menggumam pelan mengiyakan.

Dia mengacak rambutku sambil tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah dia datang tadi. Aku membeku. Tidak, bukan karena salju.

Masih dapat kurasakan sentuhannya di kepalaku tadi. Aku menggerakkan tanganku ke tempat dimana dia menyentuhku tadi. Rasa hangat yang familiar menjalar kembali ke pipiku.

Aku menyaksikan sosoknya yang perlahan mengecil dan menghilang dari hadapanku.

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang kurasakan. Aku tidak pernah berbicara sepanjang itu dengan seseorang. Itu pertama kalinya...dan kuharap tidak akan menjadi yang terakhir.

Aku menghela nafas pelan.

Daun-daun di pohon telah gugur. Membuat pohon-pohon itu terlihat mati. Tetapi siapapun tahu bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah proses yang dialami oleh pohon ketika akan memasuki musim dingin. Mereka akan gugur di musim gugur, meninggalkan pohon-pohon tak berdaun. Dan kuharap aku bisa melihat pohon-pohon itu menumbuhkan daun-daunnya lagi dan memulai siklusnya dari awal lagi.

Itu musim dingin dan tentu saja sangat dingin. Walaupun aku tidak terlalu mengingat bagaimana aku melaluinya.

Dan aku tidak tahu apakah itu sudah musim semi atau masih musim dingin. Semuanya terasa blur. Kecuali senyumnya dan _beanie_ berwarna merah yang dikenakannya.

.

Dan merah sepertinya akan menjadi warna yang akan kuingat selamanya.

.

.

 ** _The day, which traces footsteps, reads the day, which listens to footprints_**

 ** _It is common that I cannot change tomorrow if I don't have any wishes._**

Aku selalu menyukai bau bunga yang baru saja tumbuh. Aku memiliki sebuah kebun kecil tepat di bawah jendela kamarku dan menanam beberapa bunga disana. Aku tahu itu terdengar sedikit _girly_ , tetapi abaikan saja fakta itu, okay?

Aku menyukai mawar. Ada mawar merah, putih, kuning, dan merah muda yang telah kutanam disana. Tetapi aku paling suka mawar putih karena itu terlihat sangat _pure_. Seperti arti dari bunga itu sendiri, _purity_ dan _innocence._ Kesucian, kepolosan, kemurnian. Ada banyak kata bagus untuk menggambarkannya.

Itu musim semi. Kebun kecilku sedang mekar dengan indahnya dan itu sangat sangat cantik. Bunga-bunga berwarna-warni itu terlihat sangat indah.

Entah bagaimana mawar-mawar putih ini mengingatkanku padanya. Park Jimin. Padahal warna kulitnya berbeda dengan warna bunga ini tetapi entah kenapa aku bisa mengaitkan keduanya. Mungkin karena senyumnya yang terlihat tulus, seperti bunga ini. Aku membungkuk untuk menyentuh bunga itu dan mencium wanginya yang segar. Sungguh aroma yang menyenangkan.

Berbicara tentangnya, kami sesekali bertemu secara tidak disengaja. Entah ketika di supermarket, atau menabraknya di jalan, ataupun bertemu begitu saja ketika aku keluar.

Hari itu aku melihatnya berjalan. Aku sedang menyirami bunga ketika aku melihatnya. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa aku telah memanggilnya. Yang kutahu adalah dia sudah berdiri di hadapanku dengan senyumnya yang lebar.

" _What's up?_ "

Tanyanya sambil menatapku. Aku masih tidak terbiasa ditatap ketika berbicara. " _U-uh, the sky is up_. Dan awan juga"

Dia terkekeh. "Aku tahu itu, bodoh. Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?"

"Hanya menyirami bunga"

Dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap ke kebun bungaku. "Bunga yang bagus"

"Ya, mereka baru saja mekar. Aku sangat menyukai musim ini"

"Aku juga. Ini musim yang penuh warna, tidak putih mono seperti musim dingin ataupun oranye membosankan seperti musim gugur"

Aku mengangguk menyetujui walaupun aku lebih menyukai musim dingin. Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku suka warna putih. Ia mencerahkan warna lain dengan baik.

Dan aku tidak suka musim panas. Itu sangat panas dan membuatku berkeringat sepanjang waktu. Tetapi semangka dan pantai sangat bagus di musim itu.

Aku pergi ke pantai musim panas lalu bersama keluargaku. Kakakku membawa anaknya, Jihoo, keponakan favoritku. Dia sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Dan itu juga kali pertamanya pergi ke pantai sehingga dia sangat hiperaktif hari itu.

Kami bermain air, memakan semangka dan menyaksikan matahari tenggelam bersama. Itu merupakan musim panas terbaik selama aku hidup.

"Hei, kau sudah selesai menyiram bunganya?"

Aku tersentak dari pikiranku.

"Eoh?"

"Aku bertanya, apa kau sudah selesai menyiram bunganya?"

"O-oh ya, sebenarnya tidak, masih ada satu petak lagi. Ada apa?"

"Umm, kau punya acara hari ini?"

Aku menggeleng. Aku selalu _free_. Aku tidak mempunyai pekerjaan ataupun melanjutkan pendidikan. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan masa mudaku sepenuhnya, _live it to the fullest_ , dan kedua orang tuaku juga tidak ada yang melarangku. Mereka tidak _bisa_ dan tidak mau melarangku.

"Mau pergi bersamaku?"

"Kemana?"

"Kau suka pohon sakura?"

"Suka? Aku _cinta_ pohon sakura!"

Pohon sakura merupakan salah satu hal favoritku di musim ini. Tetapi aku jarang mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melihatnya karena tidak ada di daerah tempatku tinggal. Tetapi kudengar ada taman penuh dengan pohon sakura di kota sebelah, hanya 20 menit dari rumahku jika menggunakan mobil. Sayangnya, walaupun orang tuaku mengizinkanku melakukan apapun, mereka tidak pernah membolehkanku menyetir. Tidak sekalipun mereka mengizinkanku mencobanya.

"Ingin melihat mereka mekar?"

"Dimana?" Tanyaku walaupun aku tahu apa jawabannya.

"Selesaikan dulu pekerjaanmu, dan ganti bajumu"

Aku mengerutkan kening. Apa yang salah dengan bajuku?

Aku melihat diriku sendiri. _Tank top_ putih longgar (karena hari itu cukup panas), celana pendek selutut dan sendal.

"Kau tentu tak mau pergi ke kota sebelah mengenakan itu kan?"

Dengan cepat aku meliriknya dari kepala hingga ke ujung kaki. Dia mengenakan kaos polo hitam, celana jeans _khaki_ dan _converse_ hitam. Dia terlihat mengagumkan seperti biasanya.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku sedikit dan menyiram bunga-bunga itu secepat yang aku bisa. Aku menyuruhnya untuk menungguku sebentar lalu aku masuk ke dalam untuk berganti pakaian dan mencuci muka.

Aku keluar beberapa menit kemudian dengan kemeja kotak-kotak merah-hitam yang tidak dikancing, menampakkan kaos hitam dibaliknya, _skinny jeans_ warna hitam yang panjangnya hanya sampai di atas mata kaki, dan _converse_ merah. Dia tersenyum dan melihatku dari atas ke bawah.

"Lebih baik"

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku tetapi tersenyum sebagai balasannya.

Jimin membawaku ke taman yang kusebut sebelumnya. Taman itu penuh dengan pohon sakura yang kelopaknya berguguran dan menciptakan pemandangan pink yang sangat indah. _A spring snow..._

Seperti salju di musim semi.

Aku menyukai salju tetapi ini terlihat lebih baik. Kelopak-kelopak yang berguguran itu menyirami kami dengan warna merah mudanya dan itu terasa menakjubkan. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain mulutku yang menganga lebar dan kepalaku yang menengadah ke atas masih dalam mode takjub.

Kemudian aku merasakan sesuatu di dalam mulutku.

Manis.

Dengan cepat aku tersentak dan menoleh. Jimin sedang tertawa. Ada permen kapas berwarna pink ditangannya.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang idiot yang kelaparan dengan mulut terbuka seperti itu"

"Aku tidak idiot!"

"Okay, kelaparan berarti. Kau terlihat seperti akan menangkap kelopak itu dan memakannya"

"Mereka memang kelihatan menggiurkan"

"Konyol"

Aku menyeringai lebar dan merampas permen kapas itu dari tangannya. Lalu aku berlari menjauh sambil memasukkan sejumput permen kapas itu ke mulutku.

"Yah! Itu permenku!"

Dia mengejarku dan salahkan saja kakinya yang entah kenapa dapat mengejarku dengan cepat. Aku berhenti karena aku sudah berhadapan dengan pohon yang sangat besar. Lagipula aku merasa capek.

"Okay stop stop! Ini ambil saja lagi!"

Aku memberikan permen itu padanya setelah sebelumnya aku mengambil segumpal besar permen itu dan memasukkannya dengan cepat ke dalam mulutku. Dia berteriak lagi dan aku hampir membuat diriku tersedak akibat tertawa terlalu keras.

Dia mengambil permen kapas itu dan memasukkan sejumput kecil ke mulutnya. Aku terus menatapnya seperti anak anjing yang sedang kelaparan hingga dia mendesah dan memberi semua sisanya kepadaku.

Aku berterima kasih padanya dengan senang dan memakannya dengan cepat. Dia tertawa dan mengacak rambutku lagi. Meninggalkanku dengan nafas yang tertahan.

Kami terus berjalan setelah itu. Membeli lebih banyak lagi permen kapas dan juga _bubbletea_. Ada begitu banyak orang di taman itu. Biasanya aku merasa tertekan dan tersiksa berada di tengah kerumunan orang tetapi hari itu tidak. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Mungkin karena aku sedang bersamanya.

Hari itu merupakan hari yang menyenangkan... aku tidak pernah merasa sesenang itu sebelumnya.

Dia mengantarku hingga ke depan rumah.

Dia melambaikan tangannya dan melangkah mundur. Aku melihatnya berjalan menjauh dengan perasaan tak teridentifikasi yang tiba-tiba membuncah di dalam dadaku. Punggungnya terlihat mengecil dan semakin mengecil seiring dengan langkahnya yang menjauh.

.

Hari itu, aku mulai menghitung langkah kaki.

.

.

 ** _I follow the sound of dying plants. And I feel the end of a season._**

 ** _When the flowers are blooming, what will be left on my hand?_**

Aku berjalan dengan kedua mata tertutup. Menjejakkan kaki di atas daun-daun yang jatuh dan merasa senang mendengar suara daun kering yang terinjak. Itu musim gugur dan udara lumayan sejuk.

Warna-warna kebanyakan cokelat dan oranye. Jalan ini tidak sepadat dan seramai biasanya. Membuatku merasa bebas melakukan apapun yang kumau. Seperti saat ini, aku sedang berjalan dengan kedua mata tertutup dan tangan terentang disisi tubuhku untuk keseimbangan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Aku membuka mataku dengan cepat. Jimin berdiri di hadapanku dengan satu alis terangkat seolah bertanya. Aku meletakkan tanganku tanpa sadar di depan dada.

"Kau mengejutkanku!"

Dia tertawa kecil dan melangkah mundur sedikit. "Kenapa kau berjalan dengan mata tertutup?"

Aku menggeleng kepalaku.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya ingin tahu segelap apa rasanya untuk berjalan dengan mata tertutup"

Dia mengernyit. "Kau aneh"

"Aku memang aneh"

Aku tidak ingin memberitahunya. Bahwa aku mungkin saja ingin menyiapkan diri untuk yang terburuk. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi dalam beberapa jam, kan?

Tetanggaku adalah seseorang yang sangat sehat dengan bentuk badan yang bagus. Aku melihatnya di satu pagi ketika dia keluar untuk _jogging_ hanya untuk mendapati dirinya berada di dalam peti mati beberapa jam kemudian. Kecelakaan, mereka bilang.

Hidup manusia memang tidak dapat diprediksi. Oleh karena itu aku ingin bersiap-siap juga. Aku tidak ingin mati menyesal mengetahui bahwa aku tidak menjalani hidupku sepenuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya sedang berjalan sendiri hingga aku melihatmu berjalan dengan bodohnya"

"Yah! Aku tidak bodoh"

"Ya kau bodoh. Siapa orang di dunia yang berjalan-jalan dengan menutup matanya? Tidak seorangpun"

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba, okay? Itu tidak bodoh"

"Tetap terlihat konyol bagiku"

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku, "terserahlah."

Kami berjalan berdampingan sekarang, tentu saja dengan mata terbuka.

Aku mulai melakukan sesuatu pada awal tahun itu. Aku mulai melatih hidungku untuk mencium dan membedakan bau. Aku tidak tahu bahwa teh memiliki begitu banyak tipe dan kopi bisa memiliki bau yang berbeda. Kukira mereka semua hanya memiliki satu aroma yang sama. Mungkin itu benar jika kita tidak menggunakan salah satu dari indra kita, dalam hal ini aku mencobanya dengan mata tertutup, maka indra lain akan meningkat. Maksudku, sistem sarafku akan menjadi lebih sensitif dan hidungku dapat menangkap bau dengan lebih tajam.

Aku mulai melatih tanganku untuk menyentuh dan membedakan benda tanpa melihatnya. Sejauh ini aku hanya berhasil membedakan denim dan sutra. Bodoh sekali memang. Bahkan orang buta saja dapat membedakan itu.

"Berikan tanganmu"

Aku tersentak dari pikiranku. Kenapa aku selalu jauh tersesat di dalam pikiranku setiap saat aku bersamanya?

"Huh? Wae?"

"Berikan saja tanganmu"

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku tetapi tetap mengarahkan tanganku kepadanya.

Dia meletakkan sesuatu di atasnya.

"Hanya sebuah benda kecil untuk membuat harimu sedikit lebih cerah. Kau terlihat sedikit _down_ saat ini"

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan bodoh. Benarkah? Aku tidak merasa _down_ atau apapun hari itu, tetapi aku tetap menggenggam benda itu lebih erat dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku.

Dia mengantarkanku hingga ke depan rumah, satu hal yang selalu dia lakukan setiap kali kami tidak sengaja bertemu di jalan. Aku tidak keberatan. Tentu saja aku akan merasa senang jika ada orang yang menemaniku berjalan hingga ke rumah.

Dia mengucapkan sampai jumpa dengan senyuman yang hangat dan aku juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Malam selalu menjadi waktu untukku berpikir. Hampir setiap malam. Tidak peduli apakah itu sebelum aku tidur maupun ketika aku duduk di balkon kamar menikmati sejuknya angin malam. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan baik tetapi cahaya-cahaya buram di hadapanku kelihatan menarik. Rasanya seperti ada begitu banyak kunang-kunang yang menari terlalu dekat dengan mataku.

Aku duduk di balkon kamarku dan bisa kulihat kebun kecilku di bawah sana, tepat dibawah balkon ini. Bunga-bunga itu terlihat seperti palet warna di bawah cahaya bulan. Walaupun itu semua sedikit terlihat buram di mataku.

Aku menatap _strap handphone_ kecil yang berada di tanganku. Itu bukan sesuatu yang spesial. Mungkin saja dia memberiku itu dengan asal tanpa alasan. Tetapi itu tidak menghentikan otot sudut bibirku tertarik ke atas. Aku tersenyum lebar dan memutuskan untuk memasangnya di ponselku. Sekarang ponselku kelihatan begitu imut dengan _kumamon_ kecil lucu yang terpasang.

Aku bisa mencium aroma dari bunga-bunga itu, menghirupnya dalam-dalam dan masih tak dapat membedakan bau antara mawar putih dan mawar merah, atau pada dasarnya bau dari semua jenis mawar. Apakah mereka memiliki wangi yang sama atau tidak? Aku sedikit mengedikkan bahu sambil menatap bunga-bunga itu.

.

Aku penasaran, bisakah aku melihat bunga-bunga itu bermekaran lagi?

.

.

 ** _The moon closes the curtain. But the sun shines on me._**

 ** _I knew it from the beginning. So I'm not sad._**

Aku selalu menyukai saat dia menari di bawah langit sore yang keemasan. Saat itu hampir senja dan kami berdua sedang berada di atas atap sebuah gedung. Itu sangat tinggi dan aku merasa bisa menyentuh langit, atau meraih horison yang terbentang luas di depan mataku.

Kami menari berdua tetapi kebanyakan dia. Menari indah dengan kaki dan tangannya yang terbentuk dan tubuh semampai. Aku tidak lebih dari lemak bayi walaupun aku berumur 21. Sedangkan dia bertubuh bagus dan aku yakin dengan abs sempurnanya yang sudah pasti terdapat dibalik kaos yang dipakainya itu.

 _Crap._ Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?

Semakin lama aku menghabiskan waktu dengannya, semakin aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Seolah-olah dia akan mendominasi pikiranku dan memerintah jantungku untuk berdetak kencang dan lebih kencang setiap detiknya. Kuakui dia sangat menarik. Begitu menarik hingga kupikir aku tidak akan memiliki kesempatan. Dan aku juga bertanya-tanya kenapa dia memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu kosongnya bersamaku?

Maksudku, aku tahu dia sangat sibuk dengan hal-hal menjadi karyawan magang walaupun dia bisa saja memiliki posisi yang lebih tinggi jika dia mau. Dia pintar, tidak usah diragukan lagi. Tetapi dia begitu _down-to-earth_ sehingga aku tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana dia bisa begitu rendah hati. Itu hal yang biasa jika pewaris dari sebuah perusahaan besar biasanya angkuh dan brengsek, tetapi dia berbeda. Dan itu merupakan satu poin plus dari banyak poin plus lainnya yang telah kuberikan untuknya.

Dia memiliki terlalu banyak kelebihan. Dia bisa menari dengan sangat hebat walaupun dia tidak mau mengakuinya. Dia sangat baik dan rendah hati. Juga sangat tampan dan menarik. Dan semua itu membuatku berpikir sangat rendah tentang diriku.

Aku tidak memiliki apapun selain kulit putih pucat seperti vampir dan lemak bayi. Tubuhku terlalu kurus tanpa otot-otot yang membanggakan. Hidungku kecil dan bibirku sangat tipis, tidak penuh sepertinya. Dan aku juga sedikit – hanya _sedikit_ – lebih pendek darinya, itu satu hal yang sangat kubenci untuk kuakui. Kau tahu, tinggi badan dan otot merupakan kebanggaan dari seorang lelaki. Dan aku merasa sedikit – _banyak –_ gagal untuk menjadi lelaki yang tampan atau menawan.

Dia bernafas terputus-putus dan aku menyodorkan sebotol air yang diterimanya dengan senang hati. Dia meneguk air itu dan aku hanya berdiam diri menyaksikan bagaimana jakunnya bergerak naik dan turun. Dia terlihat sangat _hot_ -

 _-astaga._

"-gi."

"Yoongi!"

"Huh? Ne?"

"Aku memanggilmu dari tadi. Kenapa kau selalu melamun?"

"Aku tidak melamun"

"Jelas kau melamun. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

 ** _Tidak ada. Kecuali tubuhmu yang bagus dan wajah tampanmu itu dan kesempurnaanmu-_**

Dia terkekeh.

"Benarkah?"

"Huh? Apa?"

"Kau berpikir tubuhku bagus dan wajahku tampan?"

Dapat kurasakan pipiku memanas dengan sempurna. _Ya tuhan-_

"Apa aku baru saja mengatakan itu kuat-kuat?"

Aku panik.

Dia tertawa.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Oh ya ampun, ini sangat memalukan!"

"Jadi itu yang selalu kau pikirkan tentangku, huh?"

"T-tidak! Aku hanya berbicara omong kosong. Pikiranku sedang tidak beres"

"Biasanya pikiran bawah sadar adalah yang paling jujur"

"Tidak! _Oh my god_ -"

Dia terkekeh lagi. Matanya menyipit membentuk bulan sabit. Tawanya benar-benar menular hingga tanpa sadar aku menemukan diriku juga ikut tersenyum. Dia begitu sempurna, terlalu sempurna bagiku.

Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan baik saat malam hari. Semuanya terlihat sedikit kabur setelah matahari tenggelam. Karena itu aku jarang keluar pada malam hari. Tetapi malam ini pengecualian sepertinya. Itu sedikit blur tetapi aku tidak mempermasalahkannya sama sekali.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku dan menunggunya untuk berhenti tertawa. Dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada aku menggurutu pelan. Bagaimana bisa mulutku berbicara dengan sendirinya tanpa ada filter sama sekali? Itu sangat memalukan!

Tiba-tiba dia berhenti tertawa dan menatapku begitu lama. Aku menelan ludah dengan gugup. Dia memperpendek jarak dan hanya beberapa detik kemudian baru aku menyadari dia mencondongkan badannya ke arahku. Aku hanya bisa berdiri membeku disana dengan kedua tangan yang telah jatuh seolah tak bertulang di kedua sisi tubuhku.

Tidak ada kata yang terucap. Tidak ada pernyataan romantis ataupun sebuah kalimat _'I love you'_. Satu hal yang kutahu adalah bibirnya yang terasa sangat sempurna ketika bertemu dengan bibirku. Cara tangannya memegangku lebih erat ketika dia memperdalam ciumannya. Caranya menempelkan dahinya ke dahiku sambil menatap dalam ke mataku yang sedikit mengabur. Dan cara mataku masih bisa menangkap sosok sempurnanya walaupun itu malam hari.

Aku tahu bahwa jauh didalam sana kami otomatis telah bersama, tepat sejak momen pertama bibir kami bertemu satu sama lain. Dan kupikir aku juga tidak membutuhkan kata-kata romantis menjijikkan untuk menegaskan hubungan kami. Satu-satunya hal yang penting adalah bahwa dia dan aku bersama.

Kami saling bertukar senyum dan dia memelukku erat. Pikiranku masih berkabut dan aku merasakan satu perasaan aneh di dadaku. Aku tahu aku bahagia. Sangat sangat bahagia sehingga aku bisa saja mati disana tanpa ada perasaan menyesal sedikitpun. Seandainya saja malam itu lebih cerah, aku mungkin akan merasa lebih bahagia lagi- _tidak_ \- aku mungkin akan menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia.

.

Aku berharap aku bisa melihatnya menari dibawah cahaya bulan suatu saat nanti...

.

.

 ** _Even if I wake up and the night doesn't end. And even if there are no shiny stars there._**

 ** _Even if the all lights in the town vanish..._**

 ** _I saw enough of the happy face of the one I should protect and the end of the one I loved._**

 ** _So I am satisfied with it._**

Aku sudah tahu sejak awal bahwa aku tidak akan bisa melaluinya. Tidak, aku tidak sekarat. Tetapi aku pernah berharap begitu. Aku merasa bahwa ini lebih buruk dari mati, tetapi lagi, aku seharusnya bersyukur. Atas segalanya. Kepada orang tuaku, walaupun aku mendapatkan ini dari salah satu dari mereka. Kepada Tuhan, karena telah memberikanku ujian seperti ini dan membuatku menyadari begitu banyak hal berharga dan bernilai yang telah kutemukan sepanjang hidupku. Untuk teman yang tak pernah aku punya, aku merasa bersyukur karena aku tidak harus menghadapi ejekan atau menjadi beban. Untuk dunia, karena telah memberikanku begitu banyak warna yang indah dan hal-hal berharga untuk diingat. Dan kepadanya, untuk selalu mendukungku setiap saat tak peduli berapa kali pun aku berkata bahwa aku tidak pantas akan itu.

Sekali lagi, aku tidak sekarat ataupun akan mati. Aku hanya, bagaimana cara mengatakan ini ya, kehilangan penglihatanku. Perlahan namun pasti. Itu bersifat turunan, aku mendapatkannya dari pihak ibuku.

 _Retinitis pigmentosa._

Itu yang dikatakan dokter beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tidak ada obatnya dan tak ada satu halpun yang dapat mencegahnya terjadi. Aku akan berakhir sebagai orang buta, untuk sisa hidupku.

Takut? Yeah.

Panik? Tentu saja.

Sedih? Jangan ditanya.

Aku ingin membunuh diriku sendiri ketika pertama kali aku mendengarnya. Ingin mengutuk Tuhan akan segalanya karena itu terasa sangat tidak adil. Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak yang lain?

Tetapi lagi, aku sedikit bersyukur bahwa itu aku. Bukan kedua kakak perempuanku. Aku tahu aku akan lebih kuat dari mereka, karena itu aku sedikit bersyukur tidak satupun dari mereka yang mendapatkan penyakit ini.

Aku telah lama berhenti memimpikan tentang masa depanku. Aku tidak sedang skeptis ataupun pesimis. Aku hanya tidak ingin berharap terlalu tinggi karena semua yang bisa kulihat di masa depanku hanya gelap. Seperti berada di dalam ruang kosong. Mungkin itu bagaimana rasanya untuk tergelincir dan tersedot ke dalam sebuah lubang hitam.

Ingin menangis tetapi aku tak menemukan setetespun air mata. Lihat? Bahkan air mataku pun mengkhianatiku. Disaat aku benar-benar menginginkan mereka jatuh, tetapi mereka tidak.

Aku telah lama mengetahui bahwa tidak semua permohonan akan terkabul. Akan terlalu banyak yang harus dikorbankan untuk meraih harapan-harapan tersebut. Beberapa mungkin diberikan secara cuma-cuma, tetapi beberapa harus dicapai melalui banyak doa dan usaha.

Aku tentu saja pernah memohon untuk beberapa hal. Seperti ketika anjingku benar-benar sakit, aku memohon untuknya agar tidak mati dan kembali sehat. Tetapi dia berakhir mati juga.

Aku memohon agar tidak hujan pada hari pernikahan kakakku, karena kami mengadakan resepsi dengan tema _garden wedding_ , di sebuah kebun. Tetapi hari itu hujan turun dengan lebat.

Aku memohon kepada Tuhan untuk mengembalikan penglihatan ibuku. Tetapi sia-sia. Itu tidak didengar. Itu tidak dijawab. Tetapi itu tidak membuatku kehilangan kepercayaan, hanya membuatku kehilangan harapan.

Karena itulah aku tidak pernah mengharapkan masa depan yang lebih baik atau takdir yang lebih bagus. Dan aku juga tahu semuanya tidak akan terjadi tanpa alasan.

Aku mendapatkan anjing baru yang kuberi nama Areum dan dia merupakan anjing setia yang telah menemaniku hingga saat ini.

Dan kami juga berakhir menari bersama di bawah hujan walaupun riasan kakakku menjadi luntur dan baju kami begitu basah, setidaknya semua orang merasa bahagia walaupun keesokan harinya semua mendapatkan flu. Tetapi itu merupakan pesta pernikahan yang sangat indah dan tentu saja tidak akan terlupakan.

Walaupun hingga kini aku tidak tahu alasan bagus apa dibalik _ini_ semua.

Dan aku juga telah mempelajari bahwa apa yang kita inginkan tidak selalu apa yang kita dapat. Kita dapat apa yang kita butuh. Kita dapat apa yang kita pantas walaupun kelihatannya salah. Dan bagaimanapun kita akan bisa melalui itu semua. Kita akan melaluinya dan bertahan.

Aku tahu aku akan bertahan.

Aku selalu menginginkan sosok seseorang seperti ayahku. Yang selalu setia berada di sisi ibuku setiap waktu. Ketika ibuku kehilangan penglihatannya, aku baru berumur 10 tahun. Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang penyakit itu. Yang kutahu hanyalah bahwa ibuku tidak akan dapat melihatku lagi. Tetapi aku bersyukur ayahku selalu berada disisinya. Untuk menemaninya dan menuntunnya setiap saat. Orang tuaku adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah Tuhan berikan kepadaku.

Aku pernah bertanya kepada ibuku karena penasaran, bagaimana caranya dia bermimpi? Tetapi ibuku kelihatan begitu sedih sehingga aku tidak berani bertanya lagi ataupun mendengar jawabannya. Dengan cepat aku mengubah topik dan tak pernah bertanya tentang hal itu lagi.

Aku selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana mereka yang buta bermimpi. Apakah mereka bermimpi dalam warna? Monokrom? Apa mereka bahkan tahu bagaimana bentuk dari benda-benda?

Aku pernah membaca di salah satu buku (sedikit studi pustaka mempersiapkan apa yang akan kuhadapi nanti) bahwa mimpi mereka bersifat auditori, hanya berdasarkan kepada apa yang mereka dengar setiap hari. Itu kasus jika mereka telah buta sejak lahir. Tetapi jika mereka buta karena kecelakaan, maka mimpi mereka akan berisi tentang hal-hal yang pernah mereka lihat sebelum mereka buta.

Kupikir aku telah menyimpan begitu banyak keindahan dan gambaran-gambaran berharga di dalam pikiranku. Tetapi aku merasa bahwa gambaran tentangnya tidak akan pernah cukup. Ada begitu banyak dan banyak lagi yang ingin kusimpan, yang ingin kujaga selamanya di dalam ingatanku. Tetapi lagi, kupikir itu sudah cukup. Aku ingin menyimpannya di dalam pikiranku seperti apa yang kuingat tentangnya. Seperti caraku selalu melihatnya.

Aku telah menyimpan banyak gambar tentangnya di dalam pikiranku, dan aku yakin dia hanya akan bertambah tampan seiring bertambahnya waktu, walaupun aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali.

Aku tahu bahwa suatu hari, ketika aku menutup mataku, aku akan dapat melihatnya tertawa. Memenuhi hati dan pikiranku dengan perasaan yang hangat dan membuncah.

Aku tahu bahwa suatu hari nanti, ketika aku bermimpi, aku dapat memimpikannya karena aku memiliki begitu banyak tentangnya. Sosoknya yang tampan, rahangnya yang tegas, matanya yang menyipit ketika tersenyum, hidungnya ketika mengernyit, suara tawanya yang memenuhi telingaku, tubuhnnya yang kokoh seolah menaungiku, dan tangannya yang selalu menggenggam tanganku. Segala hal tentangnya begitu sempurna. Walaupun dia sedang berada dalam hari yang buruk sekalipun.

Aku terbangun suatu hari. Tidak ada apapun selain gelap. Kupikir itu masih malam tetapi jauh di dalam hati aku tahu itu tidak. Kuraih ponsel di meja nakas di samping tempat tidurku dan memencet nomornya yang berada di panggilan cepat ketiga. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menghubunginya. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaranya. Dan aku juga tidak tahu bahwa itu benar-benar sudah pagi atau masih malam. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kedua orang tuaku saat itu.

 _"Ya Yoongi?"_

Suaranya serak seperti baru saja terjaga.

"Umm- jam berapa sekarang?"

 _"Kenapa kau bertanya?"_

"Jawab saja"

 _"Jam 6 pagi"_

Aku terdiam seketika. Aku benar. Itu sudah pagi dan aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui itu.

 _"Yoongi? Kau baik-baik saja?"_

"I'm okay. Hanya ingin mendengar suaramu saja"

 _"Kau yakin? Aku akan ke rumahmu jam delapan"_

"Tidak perlu, Jimin"

 _"Tunggu saja, okay? Aku tahu kau tidak sedang baik-baik saja"_

Ya, dia selalu tahu.

Aku menghela nafas berat dan membisikkan jawaban, "okay" sebelum memutuskan sambungan telepon itu.

Aku melihat ke sekelilingku tetapi tidak ada yang berubah. Itu masih terasa gelap...dan basah.

Tanganku bergerak menyentuh pipiku yang sudah terasa basah oleh air mata. Jadi aku masih bisa menangis, eoh?

Aku terkekeh pelan. Kuhapus air mata itu dan berdiri. Aku harus membereskan dan merapikan diriku sebelum Jimin datang. Aku tidak ingin dia melihatku dengan pandangan kasihan di matanya.

Walaupun dia sudah tahu apa yang akan kulalui. Dia bertanya tentang ibuku suatu hari. Aku memberitahunya segalanya termasuk tentang diriku yang akan kehilangan penglihatanku secara perlahan. Dia tidak terlihat resah ataupun memandangku rendah dan kasihan. Dia tersenyum begitu lembut dan mengatakan bahwa kami akan melaluinya bersama-sama. Itu kali pertama aku menangis didepannya.

Kau harus tahu perasaan ketika semua warna perlahan menghilang. Ketika kau membuka mata dan kau hanya bisa melihat gelap. Kau berfikir bahwa itu masih malam, tetapi kemudian kau menyadari bahwa malam itu kelihatannya tidak akan pernah berakhir.

Kupikir itu akan terasa menakutkan tetapi kenyataannya tidak. Itu hanya seperti aku sedang tidur, dengan kedua mata terbuka. Aku tahu aku akan bisa melaluinya, aku tahu aku masih akan tetap hidup setelah ini, walaupun aku tidak akan bisa melihat.

Langkah-langkah kaki yang telah kuhitung, sentuhan yang tertinggal, aroma yang telah terbiasa kucium, entah bagaimana membuatku tenang. Aku tahu aku tidak sendirian. Dan aku tahu aku tak akan pernah sendiri.

.

Walaupun aku tidak akan tahu lagi musim apa yang sedang berlangsung...

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Song of the sheep in dark long night..._**

Tetapi kupikir aku tidak sedih sama sekali...

"Tidak apa Yoongi, aku disini"

"Aku tahu"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, tidak akan pernah"

"Aku harap begitu"

"Aku berjanji"

Aku baik-baik saja...asalkan dia tetap bersamaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

* * *

 ** _Song: The Gazette - D.L.N._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **First things first, tentang masalah kecap manis di ff Minyoon yang Careful kemaren. Jujur, aku nggak tahu di Korea ada kecap manis atau nggak, mian. TuT**

 **Aku biasanya nulis dengan apapun yang terlintas dipikiran although it will make no sense at all. Untung aja aku nggak bikin sambel terasi ya.. T-T**

 **Sebenarnya, I'd like to make my stories in my own universe, which has no detail on what countries, cultures, or stuffs like those. (Alasan banget ini karena udah nyampurin Korea and Indo, mian pt.2 TuT). Dan kalau beberapa characternya terkesan OOC, well, it's a fiction. And I'd like to bring you guys into reading and liking the characters just like the way I portrayed each of them. Not the way they act in real life as idols.**

 **Dan sekali lagi, ini remake yaa~ not a plagiarism.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review juseyo~? :'3**


End file.
